Perseus: The Creator's Curator
by akates242
Summary: Chaos is bound by oath to not interfere, but when Kronos goes to far he decides something must be done. In his place he must send a Champion. Percy is the natural born son of Chaos and Aphrodite. Story will span both Titan wars.
1. Chapter 1

In this story all of the Olympians were born before Kronos decided to swallow his children. Titans and Gods were all one big happy family until Kronos heard the prophecy foretelling his downfall. When Zeus went into hiding, the rest of the surviving gods went with him.

* * *

A man in all black paced before a starry throne muttering to himself and staring with pitch black eyes flecked with stars into the swirling pool of light at the center of the room. To any observer, though none had ever been here, the room was obviously a combination of an art gallery and throne room. Moving paintings depicting scene of such beauty no words can describe them hung of the walls, and living sculptures set high on pedestals stood between massive black columns lining the sides of the room. Soft, soothing music filled the air in a vain attempt to calm its creator. The artist, Chaos, ignored all of this as he stared into his masterpiece. The swirling light at the center of the room was the Universe, Chaos's crowning achievement. The Universe had begun as an attempt to show off to himself (after all who else was there?), but had since grown. After eons alone with his art, he had grown bored and decided to try something new. He had created his children as more of an experiment than anything else and placed them on a tiny planet in one corner of his Universe. His original plan to just watch them and see what they were capable of had, over time, changed into a father affectionately watching his family grow. A family that had now turned on itself for the second time.

The first time he had stood by and watched as Kronos and Gaia dethroned Ouranos and Kronos took control of the Earth from his father. Now Kronos was at it again. In his paranoia he had attempted to destroy his own children. Chaos paced back and forth across his throne room looking down on Earth. He had trusted his family to preserve and protect his creation and now their self-proclaimed ruler had betrayed that trust. Chaos, though he had sworn to himself to keep out of the affairs of his family, could not allow such an injustice to stand. He would not leave his masterpiece under the control of one such as Kronos. He decided he must act.

Chaos sat in his throne, a thoughtful expression on his face. Since he could not interfere directly, he would have to name a champion to act in his place. The only problem was he had been gone from the world so long (a side effect of his original experiment) even his own children thought him no more than a myth. Erebus, Eros, Gaia, Nyx, Tartarus…they had all forgotten him. Well, he was a creator, an artist, he would form a new child strong enough to defend his masterpiece. After some thinking on the problem for some time, a smile slowly crept across his face.

* * *

Aphrodite was seated at her vanity staring glumly into a mirror of polished silver. No matter what she tried she could not get her hair under control. The humidity on this damn island made it impossible. She _hated_ Crete. She missed her palace on Othrys. She missed her servants, she missed the pampering, but most of all she missed her lovers. She was a goddess of love after all. How could Zeus and Rhea expect her to hide here alone? Well she might as well have been alone, the only ones here worth looking at were Ares and Apollo, and she had seduced them long ago. Not that they had put up much of a fight. She knew hiding was necessary, her half-brother Kronos would likely kill her with the rest of the gods if he ever found them, but she didn't have to like it.

After sneaking away from Othrys, Aphrodite and the other gods had built a small community in the mountains and hidden it, with the help of her half-sister Queen Rhea, from Kronos. They had been here now for six months. The small houses they now lived in were a far cry the splendor of their former mansions on Othrys. The only small comfort she found in this gods forsaken place was walking the beaches. Even if she had no one to share them with, she was a sucker for the romantic classics.

Giving up on her hair, she flashed down to the beach seeking comfort. Even with her feelings about the island, she had to admit to herself that beaches were beautiful, and the gentle sound of waves crashing into the shore always calmed her. In a way those waves could be considered her mother, and though she had no powers connected to the sea, it was always a comfort. Today she needed that comfort. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Artemis looking down at her. She looked as worried as Aphrodite felt, and with good reason. War was coming.

"Hey, how you holding up?" Artemis asked her.

Just last night the gods hiding on Crete had decided that Kronos's rule could not be tolerated to endure. Zeus had finally brought the rest of them around to his way of thinking and it was finally decided that they would wage war to overthrow the Titans. Zeus had left a few hours earlier with Hermes, Apollo, and Ares to begin recruiting an army, Hephaestus had begun making weapons and armor, and the rest had begun training for battle under the watchful eye of Athena.

"As well as can be expected I suppose. I'm no fighter, but Zeus's cause is just and if any of us hope to survive this we have to join him" she replied. "You know Kronos won't stop with his children. We're all in danger."

Artemis heaved a sigh and sat in the sand. Dirt was smudged across her youthful features. Her auburn hair was matted with sweat and pulled back behind her head. She had obviously been training with Athena. Her silver eyes drifted out across the waves and she smirked, "You sound like you're trying to convince yourself."

Despite herself, Aphrodite laughed, "That's because I am! You know as well as I that I'm no fighter. If any of us fall, it's going to be me."

Artemis shook her head, "That's why I came to talk to you. We can't afford to lose anyone, especially a powerful goddess like you. We're too outnumbered. You need to be able to defend yourself." She then reaching down, she pulled two silver hunting knives out of her boot and handed them to Aphrodite. "Come to the training arena tomorrow and I'll show you the basics," she finished with a smile.

Aphrodite took the blades and threw her arms around the younger goddess crushing her in a hug. "Thank you! But I have to warn you, you'll probably get annoyed and give up on me before long," Aphrodite told her.

Artemis laughed again, "We'll see. Meet me at noon tomorrow." With that she flashed out leaving behind a somewhat more hopeful goddess of love.

* * *

The next evening found a battered, bruised, and grumpy Aphrodite sitting on the beach. Athena had joined Artemis in her training and both goddess believed in learning through experience. She was sure she was the slowest learner either had ever trained, but fighting just wasn't her area of expertise! Despite her aches and pains, Aphrodite now felt comfortable enough with the knives to avoid accidentally cutting herself, and had reluctantly agreed to continue training with them until her teachers released her. Hence her grumpy mood.

Aphrodite suddenly felt a presence she didn't recognize off to her right. She jerked around drawing her knives, and tried see through the falling dark. A man was walking toward her through the surf. He wore all black robes cut in a fashion she did not recognize, and as a goddess of love and beauty she knew a thing or two about clothes. Using her powers she reached out toward the man attempting to sense his emotions, while she was a goddess of love, she could sense other emotions if she concentrated hard enough. She felt his love, anger, worry and uncertainty, but she felt no malice toward herself. As he approached her she slowly lowered her knives. She'd probably just stab herself on accident anyway. The man stopped in front of her, staring silently. "Who are you?" she asked him. He was a little over six feet tall, moderately handsome, and his eyes were the deepest black flecked with little specks of light. Grinning inwardly she thought she wouldn't mind adding him to her list of conquest.

"Hopefully a friend if you're willing to help me," the man replied pleasantly. "Please, let's sit and talk."

Aphrodite didn't know or trust this man yet, but she could sense he meant her no harm. Nodding she sat down facing him and waited for him to speak.

"You're Aphrodite are you not? Goddess of love and Beauty?" he asked simply. Without waiting for an answer he continued, "I'm a student of beauty myself, and artist, that's why I chose to appear to you. We share a common passion. I wish to help you in your war against Kronos."

Aphrodite's eye widened and her mind raced. How did he know they had decided to go to war? Sure Zeus was out there recruiting, but he had only been gone two days and she doubted he had told anyone but those they trusted most. Could he be a spy for the Titans? This time she asked more forcefully, "Who _are_ you? No one should even know where we are much less we plan on going to war."

The man in black sighed and repeated himself with a small smile. "As I said, I'm a friend." Aphrodite reached out to sense his emotions again, all he felt when he looked at her was genuine curiosity, affection and not a small amount of humor. "If you keep doing that I'll begin to think you don't trust me," he said with a smirk. Aphrodite was shocked. No one even knew she had the power to sense emotions other than love and now this man knew when she was using it!

"That's because I don't," she said, her voice a bit shaky.

The man's brow drew down in worry, "I didn't mean to scare you. You're just the first person I've talked to in an eternity, literally, so I thought I'd have a bit of fun. I apologize. The answer to your question is a bit complicated though, and it would be easier to show you than to tell you. Will you permit me to take you somewhere? You have my word no harm will come to you."

Aphrodite tentatively reached out with her power again, and, ignoring the man's insufferable smirk, sensed his emotions. Digging through his emotions she found no reason to believe he was lying to her. This man was obviously powerful and said he wished to help them in their war. She couldn't let a potential ally slip away when they were already so woefully outmatched. "Ok," she finally said standing. "I'll go with you." The man's smile widened. He reached out to take her hand and they disappeared in a swirl of dark energy.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite gasped as she materialized next to the mystery man. Whatever he had done to transport them, it was _not_ the same as the flashing she was accustom to. Shaking her head to dispel the dizziness, she looked around and gasped again. She was in a large black room that appeared to be some form of art gallery. Well, the mystery man had claimed he was an artist, and if this was his work then she was thoroughly impressed. The pieces were like nothing she had ever seen before. Moving paintings on indescribable beauty and statues made of stone that flowed like water. A large starry throne sat against the far wall, and in the middle of the room was a swirling pool of light. Finally finding her voice she was able to ask, "Where are we?"

"This is my realm," the man replied. He waved his hand and a bench of black stone appeared. "Please, sit. I'll explain everything," he said taking a seat himself. Aphrodite sat and looked at the man expectantly. He just smiled and without preamble stated, "I am Chaos, and you're in the Void."

Aphrodite's eyes widened and she felt her breathing speeding up. "Chaos!? I thought you were just a legend?" she shrieked bordering on panic. To her great surprise, and annoyance, he laughed and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"And I had planned to remain that way, but recent events have forced me to reveal myself," he said smiling. "Don't worry, I gave you my word no harm would come to you and my word is binding." Aphrodite felt herself starting to calm down. With the return of her composure she came to her senses. This was Chaos, creator and ruler of the Universe. She quickly fell off the bench bowing before him.

"Lord Chaos, please forgive my outburst. I meant no disrespect," she pleaded. He only laughed again.

"None of that. Please stand. You're my guest here, and I only want to talk." He grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Let me tell you why I brought you here." His face grew serious as he continued, "As I told you on Earth, I consider myself an artist. The Universe you live in is my masterpiece. Long ago I created my children, and placed them within my masterpiece without any knowledge of me. I had grown bored with my art and wanted to try something new. I've watched them thrive and grow and live and die, and what started out as a simple experiment has turned into a family that I care about. I see what is happening on Earth, and like I told you there, I wish to help in the fight with Kronos. I will not see my crowning achievement in the hands as one such as him." He glanced up and looked Aphrodite in the eyes, "I cannot interfere directly, my word is binding, and I made an oath long ago preventing me from doing so. However, I can name a champion to act in my place."

"And you chose me?!" Aphrodite asked him incredulously. Sure she was a powerful goddess, but she was by no means a warrior. How did he expect her to fight in his place against the ruler of Earth? For a being of such power, she was really starting to doubt his intelligence. Before she could continue he just laughed again.

"No. I didn't choose you," he said smiling. "I know you're powers lie elsewhere, but you can help me in your own way."

"How can I help? My powers are over love and beauty, what good are love and beauty in a war?" Aphrodite protested. She was a bit relieved he didn't want her to fight, but she was still worried about what he would ask of her.

"Love and beauty are powerful forces Aphrodite," he chided. "It was love for my family that caused me to reveal myself to you, and it was a desire to create something beautiful that caused me to create the Universe and everything in it. Yourself not being the least of these. You have dominion over forces that can sway even me. Don't do yourself the disservice of dismissing yourself or your powers."

Aphrodite blushed at the compliment. Did he really just call her beautiful? She knew she was, but even her ego wasn't big enough to expect the creator of the universe to think of her that way. "Still," she said, "what can I do? If I'm not to be your champion, then why did you bring me here?"

With that Chaos looked away. Was it possible for the creator of the Universe to be nervous? If it was Aphrodite could have sworn she was witnessing it. "I would like my champion to be my child and heir," he said. "I need someone to watch over my artwork, my creations, and since my current children are part of my masterpiece, they will not do. I need a new child." He smiled then, "a Curator of sorts I suppose."

Aphrodite was confused, she still didn't know how she could help him. Athena would have figured it out by now she thought wryly, but she was no goddess of wisdom. "If you need another child why don't you just create one? That's what you did last time isn't it? Why do you need me?" she asked him.

There was that nervous look again. "If I create another child, then he or she would be part of my creation same as my current children. The child would not be a Curator for my work, but would be another piece of it. If I'm to have the champion I need, then the child must be…born and not created," he finished in a rush.

Aphrodite looked at Chaos for a moment, then it dawned on her. "Are you trying to seduce me?' she asked with a small smirk, "Because if you are your pickup lines could use a little work."

Chaos groaned and buried his face in his hands, "I'm sorry! I've never done this before!"

Laughing Aphrodite patted him on the back. Here she was, laughing at and trying to comfort the creator of the Universe. That was too weird to think on at the moment, so she decided to ignore it for now. He looked up at her and met her eyes. "I'm not going to force you to do anything, but I do need an heir, and they need to born naturally, and yes I would like you to be the mother," he said in a rush. When he finished he closed his eyes, took a deep breath to calm himself, and then looked at her. "Think on it will you?" he asked.

Still trying to hide a smile asked him, "How could a child born now help in the war?"

Chaos looked relieved that she hadn't outright refused him yet. He answered slowly, "This place is not bound by time the same way the Universe is. I control the passage of time here. Despite how long we've talked here only a few seconds have passed back on Earth. If we had a child, we could raise him or her to adulthood and return to Earth with a fully trained Curator only about a month after I took you."

"Wow…" Aphrodite was impressed. She knew Chaos had to be powerful, he did create everything after all, but to be able to slow time down that much was something she had not expected. Something else he said caught her attention. "Wait, we? You want me to stay and help raise the child?" she asked.

He looked startled by her question. "I wouldn't force you to, but I assumed you would want to. I don't want to deprive my child of its mother," he said seriously.

Aphrodite grinned at him, "Of course I would want to! I just assumed you would want to train the child yourself once it was born. Forgive me, I guess I'm use to Kronos's rule."

Chaos frowned, "And that's one of the reasons he will be removed."

Aphrodite was beginning to like this idea. Admittedly, being a parent wasn't high on her list of things to do, but she wouldn't abandon a child after it was born. Plus this was Chaos. She'd never forgive herself if she let the chance to seduce him pass her by. Well, it wouldn't take much seducing, but still. She leaned in and kissed Chaos on the cheek. "Ok," she told him, "I'll do it."

* * *

Time was difficult in the Void. Aphrodite assumed that was because it had stopped. Well not really stopped, but close enough. Every time she looked into the swirling mass of lights that was the Universe in the throne room she was shocked to see how much time had slowed. In the time she'd been here, she and Chaos had conceived a child, and she had carried it to term giving birth just a few hours, or what would have been hours was time normal, earlier. The baby boy had inherited his father's black hair and eyes and his mother's beauty.

Aphrodite was sitting in the nursery rocking her newborn baby boy, and singing to him softly. Chaos stood at her shoulder proudly watching her. "What do you want to name him?" she asked glancing up at the new father.

"You're his mother Aphrodite, you decide," he answered smiling down on her. In all the time she'd been here she hadn't seen him smile as much as he had since the birth. Without even trying she could feel the love for the boy coming off him in waves. Aphrodite smiled, she'd been doing a lot of that herself.

"How about Perseus?" she asked not taking her eyes of the child.

"Hmm. Perseus? Yes, I like that. Perseus, Son of Aphrodite and Chaos, Curator of Creation, and Heir to the Void. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" he replied chuckling to himself.

Perseus opened his eyes and grabbed a fistful of Aphrodite's hair, laughing as he began to play with it. Aphrodite smirked at his father's antics, but ignored him to focus on the baby. "Hello Perseus, I'm your mother," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start this chapter I just want to thank all of you who have read what I've written so far! This is the first fanfic I've written so if some of you more experienced writers have advice I'll gladly listen to it. Also if you have any suggestions for the story let me know, I'm always happy to have some input!**

* * *

Chaos sat against the wall of the training room and watched Perseus practicing with his sword. Had time been passing normally his son would be nearly six years old, and just this morning, or what passed for morning in the Void, Chaos had deemed the boy old enough to begin weapons training. He had forged the sword himself as a surprise for Perseus. There was no other weapon like it in all of Creation. The blade was forged from the solidified starlight that made up Chaos's throne, and the cross-guard, grip, and pommel were from the black stone of the palace. The weapon was indestructible, and could be concealed as a silver ring on his son's right hand.

As he sat watching his son trip over his own feet, Chaos's mind drifted back over the last six years. He and Aphrodite had spent the first portion of their son's life instilling in him the values he would need to grow into a worth heir. Courage, loyalty, honesty, love, and strength. Perseus possessed all of these and more. Between the two of them, Chaos and Aphrodite had taught him about the current condition of the Earth, the role he would play in the coming war, and the position he would take at the conclusion of the war. Chaos smiled to himself, his son would do well.

Deciding he had let Perseus play with his new weapon enough, Chaos rose and walked toward his son. "Ok son, I know you've wanted to learn to use a sword for a while now, so how about we get started? First off, you want to get your stance right. Like this, with your feet…" Chaos trailed off as Aphrodite walked through the training room doors carrying her own sword.

"Mother!" Perseus screamed as he ran to her. She knelt and he threw her arms around his neck.

She smiled down at him, "Mind if I join you in training?" Looking up at Chaos she added, "I know I'm not the best warrior, but I'd like to at least learn the basics."

Chaos laughed, "The more the merrier he said. Now your stance is the most important part of swordsmanship." He showed both his pupils how to stand set them to drilling beginner moves.

As they went through the motions Chaos watched Aphrodite. They had bonded over raising Perseus. He cared about her, and he knew she cared for him, but it was no more than he cared for the rest of his family. After Perseus's conception he had worried that having her around would be awkward, but luckily just the opposite had happened. The two had become friends. A concept that until he met her had been foreign to him. She still came to his chambers wanting to share his bed on occasion, and be obliged, but he had come to recognize that as nothing more than a lonely love goddess seeking companionship for a night.

Chaos grinned to himself as he corrected one of Aphrodite's many mistakes in the form he was trying to teach her. He didn't know if even he was capable of teaching her to use a sword, she really was that bad, but he was going to try.

* * *

Aphrodite watched with pride as her son sparred with his father. In the years since he first received his sword Perseus had grown into a master of the blade. Though she had started his training with him, he has quickly outpaced her, and she had given up after only a few months. Now at barely twelve years old, her son was fighting his father to a draw. It really was impressive to watch. Chaos threw his arm around their son led him over to her bench. "Well," he said with a broad grin, "I don't know how much more I can teach you. You've mastered your weapon, and now it's time to move on."

"To what Father?" Perseus asked as he sat down between her and his father. Perseus had grown in the past six years. He was tall a broad for his age, and years of constant training had given him lean muscles no normal twelve-year-old should have. His features had an almost feminine beauty to them due to his youth and black star flecked eyes shone with intelligence.

"What your father is trying to say, is that it's time for you to learn about your powers Percy," she told him with a proud smile.

"Yes! Finally!" Perseus exclaimed jumping up and pumping a fist in the air.

"Go get cleaned up and meet me in the throne room, we'll talk there and begin to see what you can do," Chaos told his excited son. Perseus spun and rushed through the doors without hesitation. Aphrodite laughed at Perseus's antics until Chaos placed his hand on her arm and said seriously, "There's something you need to see."

Worriedly, she rose and followed him through the doors and into the throne room. "I've looked in on the situation on Earth. Almost three weeks have passed since you left and the others are starting to worry. Zeus is beginning to think you have betrayed them to Kronos. Returning might be more difficult that we previously thought," he told her gravely.

They stopped before the swirling lights and looked in. As she looked, Aphrodite could see the scene he described playing out before her. She saw their small community had grown to hold those Zeus had recruited. When she looked into the council chamber she saw her family bickering back and forth. That was nothing new, they were always arguing, but this time they were arguing about her. Artemis and Athena were defending her, saying she must have been kidnapped and was in need of rescue. She didn't know those two thought so highly of her, but it was a welcome surprise. Zeus maintained she had betray them to her brother Kronos, and they should relocate to prevent being discovered. That wasn't surprising, he was waging a war after all. He had to be on guard. The others, though worried, didn't seem to have an opinion either way.

Aphrodite glanced at Chaos, "Even if I show up with someone as powerful as Perseus as an ally Zeus won't trust me," she told him.

"I know," he said. "I didn't want it to come to this, but it seems I will have to reveal myself to the gods as well."

She knew he didn't want to. He had planned for no more people than were necessary to know of his existence, which at this moment included her and Perseus alone. The original plan was for her to appear at the Crete council with Percy claiming he was a previously unknown Primordial, which while true, wasn't going to convince Zeus anymore. "Maybe I can try to prove my loyalty before you reveal yourself," she said weakly. She didn't think it would work, but if it meant protecting her friend's secret she was willing to try.

"No, I will not knowingly let you or Perseus walk into danger. When you go, I go with you," he told her closing the subject. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Mother! Father! I'm ready! Let's do this!" Perseus ran in still bubbling with excitement.

Chaos grinned at him, "Ok Percy! Let's see what you can to!"

* * *

If time would have had any meaning in this place, today would have been her son's eighteenth birthday. Aphrodite stood in Chaos's throne room trying to commit the beauty of it to memory. As a goddess of beauty she felt drawn to beautiful things, and there was nothing more beautiful than the artwork around her. Chaos and Percy sat at the foot of the throne talking quietly as she took her last tour of the gallery. She didn't know if she would ever see this place again, and she wanted to make the most of the time she had left. As she made her way around the room she thought back over the years she spent in the Void. She would miss this place, and she would miss the friend she was leaving here.

As they had agreed long ago, she, Percy, and Chaos would be leaving today. Chaos still planned on revealing himself to the gods to aid her and their son in returning, but he would not be staying with them for long. He was already bending his oath to remain uninvolved to help keep her safe. He wouldn't be able to do much more than appear, explain where she had been, and leave. The rest of the mission would depend on Percy.

As she finished her circuit of the gallery, she joined Percy and Chaos at the foot of the throne. Well one of the thrones, Chaos had crafted a second smaller throne of the same starlight to the right of the original for Percy. He was Curator of Creation and Heir to the Void after all. He deserved a throne. As she approached Chaos and Percy rose. "It's time," Chaos said pulling her into a hug. "There won't be time to say this on Earth, so I'll say it now. I'll be watching over both of you in the days to come." He drew back and looked her at her, his starry eyes were steady as he said, "Aphrodite, thank you for giving me a son and helping raise him to be the man he is today. Watch over him while he's on Earth with you. I'll miss you my friend, and while you may not see me, I'll always be looking down on you"

"I'll miss you to Chaos, thank you for everything you've done for our son," she told him trying, and failing to hold back tears.

He kissed her on the forehead and turned to their son, "Son, I'm more proud of you than any of my creations. Protect your mother and remember your mission. I'll see you when the war is through. I love you my boy."

Percy grinned gave his father a quick hug, "Love you to Dad, now we gonna get going or what?"

Aphrodite wiped her eyes as she laughed at their son. He was normally patient, but she couldn't blame the boy for wanting to meet some new people. After being cooped up with his parents training for eighteen years it was a wonder he wasn't more impatient to go.

Chaos chuckled and told them, "It's been just over four weeks since you left Aphrodite, and Zeus has most of the council convinced you betray them. Only Athena and Artemis still defend you, but I should be able to sway the minds of the others in your favor."

Percy began to mutter darkly to himself, she knew he didn't like that the other's questioned her, but Chaos stopped him, "Percy, remember the other gods are in fear for their lives. They have to assume the worst has happened. They're about to fight a war they know they can't win and their only thought is on surviving as long as possible. Don't hold their doubt against them."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I just don't like that they doubt Mom," he said.

Aphrodite grinned and reached up to pinch her son's cheek, "Love you too sweetie," she told home.

"Mooom, stop," he groaned pushing her hand away, but his face broke into a smile as he did.

"Ok you two, let's go," Chaos said with a grin. He held out a hand to each of them. She grabbed his hand the three of them disappeared in a swirl of dark energy.

* * *

Ok. Percy is grown now and the real story is about to being. The next chapter will be third person POV from both Percy and Artemis. Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4, hope you guys like it!

* * *

Her father was speaking again. In the weeks since Aphrodite's disappearance he seemed to do little else. She put on an interested face and pretended to listen. Zeus was convinced Aphrodite had betrayed them to Kronos in a vain attempt to save herself. Artemis wasn't so certain. She and Aphrodite had never been friends, far from it, but the day on the beach Artemis had given her the knives had shown her a side of Aphrodite she had never seen before. She had seen a woman willing to fight for her family even though it would probably kill her. Artemis could respect that even if she didn't like the woman. It seemed that the goddess of love was capable of more than physical lust. There was love for her family was in there as well, a family that seemed ready to abandon that love. So here she found herself, defending one of her least favorite goddesses to her father. At least she wasn't alone.

"You weren't here to see her training Father," Athena interrupted him. "She was determined to learn enough to help. She wouldn't have gone running to Kronos after agreeing to train."

"Athena, my dear, she disappeared after one session. You have to admit it looks suspiciously like she couldn't take the stress and decided to cast her lot elsewhere," Zeus answered. Artemis looked around the room. Ares and Apollo, her lovably useless twin brother, were nodding as Zeus spoke. Hermes obviously agreed, but held his tongue. Dionysus was drunk. Hephaestus alone remained doubtful. _Men_! she thought rolling her eyes.

"I agree Father, that's what it looks like, but I refuse to believe that's what happened. Anyone who took her looking for information would want it to look like she left willingly!" Athena said, obviously exasperated. "We need to find out where she is and help her!"

Artemis finally broke her silence, "I still agree with Athena, Father. We can't afford to lose anyone, much less a goddess as old and powerful as Aphrodite."

"No," he replied. "No one leaved the island, if we are not already compromised I will not risk doing so no in a vain attempt to find some wayward love goddess…" he cut off abruptly. Artemis followed his gaze, eyes widening in surprise and fear. In the center of the circle of makeshift thrones, a swirl of dark energy had appeared, and it was solidifying into two people. When the energy dissipated, Aphrodite stood before them with a tall, _and handsome_ Artemis thought, young man at her shoulder. The young man and Aphrodite both looked around worriedly, and shared a glance. Whatever they had planned for their entrance had obviously gone wrong.

Artemis's thought were cut short as her father rose bellowing and drawing his sword, "Where have you been!? And who is this!? Some enemy you've brought to destroy us?"

Artemis looked at the young man. He was tall, as tall as Ares, and well-muscled. Calloused hands told of a life filled with training. He wore robes of pure black, a necklace set with a black stone, and on his right hand was a silver ring. _Huh_, she thought, silver was her favorite color. Her eyes drifted to his face and she realized her first thoughts had been wrong. He wasn't handsome, he was as beautiful as Aphrodite. Black hair framed a lightly tanned face that was cleanly shaved. Though the shadow on his jaw proved it was by choice and not by nature. All of this she noted absently, because it was his eyes that had really caught her attention. Completely black a flecked with small specks of light. She had never seen anything like them before. An annoyed Aphrodite broke her from her revere. "Ohh be quiet Zeus. I would never betray the trust of my family by bringing an enemy here. This is Perseus. He is my son, and he is here to help." Aphrodite told her father in a clearly annoyed voice. _Son? Since when did Aphrodite have a son?_ Artemis thought to herself.

A sufficiently chastised Zeus lowered his sword, but continued to stare with hard eyes as he asked the question they were all thinking, "Since when did you have a son Aphrodite? And if he can help us in this war, why have you kept him hidden till now?"

"His father wished it, but we both felt the time had come to reveal Perseus's existence. He's powerful, and we'll need someone like him if we're to defeat my brother," Aphrodite answered him seriously. As his mother and Zeus talked, Perseus was examining the room. Hephaestus and Dionysus he seemed to dismiss quickly. When he looked toward Ares and Apollo his gaze lingered. Her brother watched him warily, but Ares met his gaze calmly with a small smirk on his face. Perseus, returned it with a nod, one warrior to another. When he turned to Artemis and Athena he smiled warmly, before turning cold eyes on Zeus.

Perseus cut through the conversation with a quick word. "Enough," he said and turned to his mother. "Father should be here by now, something went wrong. I'm going to go back and get him."

Dark energy began to swirl around him until Aphrodite reached through and grabbed his arm. "No Perseus, you know as well as I that if he was able he'd be here. This is up to us now," she finished quietly.

Finally, Zeus got around to asking the important questions, "Who is the boy's father Aphrodite?"

"I am," a disembodied voice answered. Again, dark energy swirled, and coalesced into a man. "I am Chaos, and Percy is my son."

* * *

Percy smirked to himself as he watched the range of emotions cross the gods' faces after his father's announcement. Shock turned to confusion, and finally fear began to show through. The moon goddess was the first to recover. She fell from her makeshift throne to her knees and bowed whispering, "Lord Chaos." The others quickly followed suit.

Percy walked over to Artemis and Athena. He liked these two, they had been the only two to stand up for his mother. He reached down and drew them to their feet with a smile. "None of that now, all of you on your feet. We're friends and here to help," he told them reassuringly.

"Lord Chaos," Zeus began unsteadily, "Lord Perseus, forgive me for any disrespect I have shown. I was trying to protect my family from an unknown threat."

Zeus looked relieved when Chaos laughed. "If you had behaved any differently, I would have questioned the plans I have for your future. There's nothing to forgive, you saw a threat to your family and acted accordingly. My son and I hold no grudges," he finished with a meaningful look toward Percy.

_I know Dad._ Percy thought to his father. _As long as he apologizes to Mom for doubting her he and I will have no problems. _

_ That's my boy, _his father thought back with turned to Zeus.

"I do not have much time Zeus, long ago I made an oath preventing me from interfering and it makes staying difficult. I don't know how long I'll be here. Percy is my only natural born child. All my other children I created alone, but with Aphrodite's help," Chaos said with a fond glance to his mother, "Percy was conceived and born naturally. He is my son, he is my heir, and he is the champion I name to defend my creations where I cannot. He is her to help you. I will not leave my masterpiece in the hands of one like Kronos."

"We'll gladly welcome any help we can get," Zeus said slowly.

"Good. After Kronos is dethroned, I have ordered Percy to name you and your family as the rulers of Earth. I hope I'm leaving the Earth in good hands, rule it better than your father has Zeus. My creation needs a strong leader." With that Chaos turned to his mother, "I'm trusting you to help Percy guide this new council in the right direction. I know you'll do well, I'll miss you my friend." Kissing her on the cheek he grasped Percy's shoulder and looked at him. Percy swore the starlight in his eyes was twinkling a little more than usual. "Good luck my boy," he said vanishing in a swirl of dark energy.

Percy stared at the spot his had vanished from for a few seconds, gave his mother a quick hug, then turned to the council as said, "Ok let's get started."

* * *

"First things first," Perseus said waving a hand a creating two thrones made of the same black stone as his necklace, "we need to rescue your siblings Zeus. You don't stand a chance of winning without at least Poseidon and Hades. Hestia would be a big help to." The thrones appeared between Artemis and Athena. Perseus took the larger of the two next to her, and Aphrodite sat next to Athena.

"What do you mean we don't stand a chance of winning?" a confused Zeus asked. "You're a Primordial, and from what you're father said a powerful one, are you telling me you can't defeat Kronos?"

"Of course I can," Perseus said laughing, "but I'm here to only tip the odds in your favor a bit, not win the war for you. My father has charged me to be an overseer of his creation. I must let events take their own course and only intervene when my father's creation is in danger. I am here because Kronos is that danger, but if you want your father's throne, you and your brothers must take it yourselves. I will not do it for you. Prove your strength to me by defeating your father and I will name you King. If you don't, then I will find someone else to do the job. Will you accept my offer?" Perseus finished seriously.

Artemis looked to her father. She could see Zeus was deep in thought. She prayed her father would accept what Perseus was proposing. As much as she hated to admit it, she didn't think they could win on their own. Even Athena was nervous, and when she was uncertain about a coming battle it was time to worry. Zeus looked up, a determined expression coming over his features, "I accept, tell me what we must do Lord Perseus."

Perseus smiled, "Call me Percy," he told Zeus. "First, we need to rescue the other gods. That's where you come in Apollo," Percy said looking toward her twin.

"Me?" her brother squeaked. She couldn't help but laugh at him. "What in the name of Tartarus can I do?"

Percy glanced at her and smiled before answering her brother. "You're a god of medicine are you not? Well poison is not so different from medicine. Think you'd be able to whip up a potion that would make Kronos vomit?"

A speculative look crossed her brother's face, "I guess I could try, I've never really done anything like that before. How would we get Kronos to take it though?" he asked.

"I'll take a sample of whatever you come up with, if it works on me it will definitely work on Kronos." Percy turned to Zeus, "Zeus and I will be the ones that force feed him the potion." Artemis was impressed with the simplicity of the plan. In the seven months they'd been here on Crete they had not been able to come up with a way to rescue the other gods, and now Percy had come up with a plan in a matter of minutes. Of course, without him helping there was no way this plan would work, but still, she was impressed.

"After we save the others the hard part begins," Percy continued. "You'll need strength and weapons if you hope to win. My brother Tartarus currently holds the Hecatonchires and the Cyclops. You and your brothers will have to free them Zeus."

Stunned silence filled the hall. "We have to do what!?" Zeus finally stammered out.

"We need weapons," Aphrodite answered. "The Cyclops can forge them. And the Hecatonchires are stronger than even my brothers. If we can free them from Tartarus, I'm sure we can convince them to help us." It made sense, Artemis thought, but the idea still frightened her. Releasing beings more powerful than themselves could prove fatal in the end.

"My mother is right," Percy said. Looking toward Zeus he added, "If you're unable to convince them to help, I'll be here to help you subdue them." Well that made Artemis feel a little better. Still, it would be dangerous.

Zeus took longer in responding this time. The idea obviously frightened him as much as it did Artemis. "Ok then. I agreed to your proposal, I guess we do it your way. All those in favor of Perseus's plan?" Zeus finally asked. The vote was unanimous.

Looking toward Apollo Percy said, "Well, let's get started." He rose and followed her brother to the doors before turning back. "Ohh, and one more thing," he said looking toward Zeus. "I think you owe my mother an apology."


	5. Chapter 5

So a little context that I haven't told you yet because I just thought it up. Zeus doesn't create humans until after the Titan war. Therefore whole Orion/Artemis debacle hasn't happened yet, and so she hasn't sworn her oath to remain an eternal maiden (which she does in this story later). I have no idea if any of that is in line with existing myths or not because I just made it up. That should explain some of Athena's comments in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Artemis POV

Artemis found herself sitting on the beach beside Athena and Aphrodite. Definitely not her favorite place in the world to be. As a goddess of the hunt, she would have much preferred talking in the mountains or deep forest farther inland. Aphrodite had come here after the council meeting; however, and she had followed wanting answers. So far following had been nothing but a waste of time. Aphrodite sat staring silently as the surf crashed into the beach with a passive look on her face. _Well I'll just have to wait her out_, Artemis grumpily thought as she settled back on the sand. She really didn't like sand, but her damn curiosity would not let her leave. So she waited, in a place she despised beside a woman she respected but didn't care for.

Athena broke the silence, "You've been in the Void these past few weeks haven't you?" Artemis looked toward her in shock. _The Void?_ She thought the Void was only a myth_. You thought Chaos was a myth as well not two hours ago_, she told herself wryly, _and look how that turned out_.

"Yes," Aphrodite answered slowly, not taking her eyes off the waves. "How did you manage to puzzle that out?"

"In the earliest creation myths Chaos ruled the Universe from his throne in the Void. I always thought them just that, myths, but if Chaos is real it stands to reason the Void is also," Athena reasoned. Artemis had no idea how she always make such complex situations seem so simple. "What was it like?" Athena asked.

"I'd never be able to do it justice," Aphrodite said finally looking at them. "It's a palace of black stone filled with starlight. It's massive. I was there for almost two decades and only saw a small part of the place."

"You've been gone for almost two decades!?" Artemis asked her disbelieving. She had given Aphrodite a pair of silver hunting knives on this very beach barely four weeks ago.

"Percy was conceived, born, and raised since you've seen me last." Aphrodite confirmed. "Chaos didn't want to keep him from his mother, so asked me to stay. He altered the way time flowed there so I wouldn't be gone from Earth to long." She paused then and looked back toward the waves. Finally she continued, "I watched what was happening here on Earth while I was gone. I saw you two alone defending me to Zeus and the others. Though I was a little surprised," she said glancing toward Artemis, "I wanted to thank you."

Artemis blushed and looked down before replying. "We may have our differences, but you were willing to fight for the rest of us. Knowing your inexperience would be a death sentence, you were willing to fight. You're a goddess of love, and I know that includes love for your family. I may not like you all the time, but I can respect that." Artemis wasn't one to share feelings, she didn't like feeling exposed, so she wasn't sure what made her tell Aphrodite how she felt. Whatever the reason, it worked. Aphrodite turned, smiling warmly, to look at them. Artemis decided this would be as good a chance as any she was likely to get, and she wanted answers. "Tell us about Percy," she said.

Aphrodite's brows drew down in a thoughtful expression. "He's powerful," she said. "Very powerful. A master swordsman, and as intelligent as his father. But he's prideful as well." She looked toward the sky with a smirk, "I know you won't believe it Chaos, but it's true." Looking back down at them, "His father has named him Curator of all his creation. That's a lot of power and responsibility for one so young. I'm going to have my hands full trying to keep it from going to his head."

"Curator?" Athena asked. Artemis didn't like the sound of a pride drunk supreme deity losing control, but the title had caught her attention to.

Aphrodite smiled, "I told you the Void is a black stone palace, but it's really more of an art gallery. Chaos is an artist. His masterpiece and most prized piece of work is centered in his throne room. It's our Universe. That's how I saw you defending me. I would look in from time to time. Kronos's actions caused Chaos to name a protector, Percy, since he cannot directly interfere. His full title is Perseus, son of Aphrodite and Chaos, Curator of Creation, and Heir to the Void."

"So we're no more than an art project to Chaos?" Artemis asked. The idea that the creator saw her as only a piece of art unsettled her.

Aphrodite shook her head, "We started out that way, but he's grown to love us as family even though we never knew of his existence. That's why Percy is here." She frowned slightly before continuing, "I know he loves me, but I get the feeling sometimes that he thinks of us as pieces in a collection. I don't want him to get drunk on pride or power and lose sight of the mission his father has given him."

"Maybe we can help you with that," Athena offered. "Help keep an eye on him for you, befriend him so he sees us as people." Artemis found herself nodding. She certainly didn't want to trade in one tyrant for another more powerful one. Athena smirked then and looked slyly toward Artemis, "or maybe finding him a girlfriend would work."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I'm going find my brother," and flashed away to the sound of the other women laughing.

* * *

Percy POV

"You're deliberately making these taste bad aren't you?" Percy accused handing Apollo the now empty cup. The last failed attempt made five. Each had been viler than the last.

Apollo sighed, taking the cup, "It's poison Lord Perseus, it's not meant to be pleasant."]

Percy rolled his eyes at the honorific, but didn't say anything. He needed these gods to trust him, and Apollo was the most trusting. Now was as good a time as any to try making friends. Laughing Percy told him, "Don't worry man, I'm just joking. If I was in your shoes I'd be screwing with me to. I love a good prank!" Percy finished with a wink. In all honesty he didn't know if he did or not, he'd never had an opportunity to play one before. His mother had given him detailed lessons on all the gods and their personalities, which he hoped would come in handy if he was going to use them to protect his father's creation. Hermes and Apollo were the tricksters of the group, neither able to pass up an opportunity for a prank.

His ruse worked. "A fellow prankster huh? Me, you and Hermes are gonna get along great!" Hermes said. Percy chuckled to himself ignoring the bad grammar.

"I look forward to it," Percy said smiling. This was easier than he thought it would be. A silver flash to his left made him turn. Apollo's twin, Artemis, strode through the door. Percy rose and gave her a small bow, bending slightly at the waist. "My lady," he told her respectfully, thankful for his mother's lessons for the second time in a matter of minutes. He knew Artemis only respected men who respected women. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Artemis seemed socked at his display, but graced him with a small smile. He had spent his whole life watching these people, and he felt like he knew them well. Even so, his breath caught. _Great Chaos_, he thought, _that smile_. She was much more beautiful than he remembered. "Just coming visit my brother," she told him. "I didn't expect to see you Lord Perseus."

He regained his composure quickly. "Just Percy, please. Lord Perseus makes me feel old," he told her. Glancing toward Apollo he said, "you too Apollo. My name is Percy."

Apollo didn't hear him. He was looking back and forth between Artemis and Percy. Finally a mischievous smile split his face, and Percy blushed a deep crimson when he puzzled out what Apollo was thinking. "Ha!" Apollo exclaimed. "Look at that, the Prince of the Universe is blushing!"

"You never were the smartest Apollo," Artemis chided. "Why would you want to get on Percy's bad side?" Percy noticed Artemis was blushing slightly too. Apollo seemed to pale a bit as what he had just done dawned on him.

"Ohh don't worry," Percy assured him quickly. He put on his own mischievous smile told the sun god, "The prank war is on!"

"Finally!" Apollo said excitedly. "Someone new! Hermes' pranks were getting old." He spun back to his mortar and pestle and began enthusiastically crushing herbs for a new potion.

* * *

Artemis POV

"I hope you know what you're getting into Percy," Artemis said. "He's always been a master prankster." She turned a fond smile at her brother. His earlier awkwardness around Percy seemed completely forgotten.

"So Mother says," Percy laughed. "But I'm always up for a challenge." Artemis turned to look at him. On the surface he looked normal, like any of the other gods gathered on Crete. _But those eyes_ she thought. They betray the truth. Those eyes held depths of unimaginable power and wisdom no one his age should possess. A side effect of having an entire universe of knowledge at his disposal and the creator as a father she supposes. _That's enough to make even Apollo seem wise_, she thought.

Again the silver ring on his right hand caught her attention. She reached over and laid a finger on it. "All of your other clothing is black, why do you wear a silver ring?"

Percy glanced down and replied, "I'm not sure why it's silver. It was a gift from my father for my sixth birthday. I've worn it ever since." He looked at her with a grin and said, "Watch this."

Curious, Artemis watched as he turned the ring on his right hand with his thumb and slapped the stone in his necklace with his left. Ebony armor exploded from the necklace, and wrapped itself around his body. The armor was like a second skin. It was sleek and slim, and it seemed to flow like water around his body. The suit was formed from a single piece. There were no creases, whatever material it was made from molded and moved with his body. It drank in the light. The room grew darker until a blinding light exploded from Percy's hand. In his right hand, now absent a ring, Percy seemed to hold the sun itself, forged into a blade. Artemis stared, wide-eyed and speechless. Before her, where a beautiful young man had stood, now stood a herald of destruction, an angel of death. He looked at her, starry eyes shining with power, and said, "Well? What do you think?"

"Whoa…" Apollo said from behind him. "Can I back out of that prank war?" he asked unsteadily. Percy turned to him and laughed. When he broke eye contact she seemed to find her voice.

"What in name of the gods are you!?" she asked him. He looked back to her then, and Artemis could see the pride in him Aphrodite feared would be his downfall.

"Impressed?" he asked with a smirk. "I'm the Curator of Creation. I'm the protector of the Universe, and to do that I must be a warrior capable of destroying any threat to my father's creation. Apollo called me a Prince of this Universe, but I am so much more than that. I'm Heir to the Void. In the Void I can hold this Universe in my hands. I look down on it from my throne and see all that happens here." His gaze softened then, "I am also your protector, and friend if you'll have me as one." His armor and sword turned back into jewelry then.

Artemis remembered Athena's advice. They had to befriend this man, make him see them as people. From the way he was looking at her and her brother, with genuine hope in his eyes, she didn't think it would be hard. He looked like he wanted to befriend them as much as she wanted to befriend him. A life spent in the Void with only parents had to get lonely. Her heart went out to him. "I'd be a fool to spurn the friendship of someone like you. Of course we can be friends," she told him with a smile.

"Man…that was totally…AWESOME!" Apollo exclaimed. "Can you do it again!?"

A happy smile split Percy's face. "Maybe some other time. You have that new potion ready yet?"

"Ohh, yeah. Sorry. You turning all doom and gloom kinda distracted me," Apollo said handing him a cup.

Percy took a small sip and made a face. He waited a few seconds before handing the cup back. "I don't think this one…" was as far as he got. Percy fell to his knees grabbing is abdomen and heaving onto the floor. After a few minutes the convulsions stopped and Percy looked up. "Ohh yeah, that'll do. What the Tartarus did you put in that thing?" he asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Apollo told him. "Here's three more doses. Figured you could use a couple back-ups."

Percy rose to his feet and took the vials, "Good thinking Apollo," he said. Though he still looked a little green, he turned to Artemis and smiled. "Time to go rescue your aunts and uncles," Percy said as he vanished in a swirl of dark energy.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter

Percy POV

Percy materialized in a swirl of dark energy in the council chamber on Crete. The room was empty save for Zeus sitting in his makeshift throne. He looked up as Percy appeared and raised an eyebrow. "Is it time?" he asked. Percy just smiled. He and Zeus disappeared together in a flash of blinding light and a swirl of dark energy.

* * *

Percy and Zeus materialized at the base of Mount Othrys. Percy absently noted the future King of the Gods crouch behind a boulder, gaze fixed on the mountain peak. Percy, following Zeus's lead, crouched beside him. Before them was all the splendor of Othrys. Despite growing up in his father's palace in the Void, Percy couldn't help being impressed at what he saw. The mountain was covered in palaces, each different from the last, but the fortress at the mountain's peak drew the eye. A massive palace of black marble gave off a menacing aura. Glimmering black towers towered past the clouds, reaching greedily toward the stars above. Percy turned to Zeus, "So this is where you grew up, huh?" Percy knew from his time gazing into the Universe in his father's throne room that the massive black palace was new.

The shocked expression on Zeus's face confirmed what he already knew. "The city is the same, but that was never there before. My father seems to be growing more prideful by the day," Zeus replied. Percy couldn't help but agree. Only someone driven mad with the thirst for power would build such a seat for themselves.

"Well that's why I'm here, to help you bring him down a few pegs," Percy said grinning. He couldn't walk into this fight with an intimidated Zeus, and the sight of the new palace seemed to be sucking the confidence right out of him. Luckily, it worked. Having the Heir to the Void as an ally appeared to give the god the confidence he needed.

Zeus grinned back, and nodded. "So what's the plan?" he asked. "We can't just go in swords bared, my father will likely have his brothers with him. Two on six are not favorable odds."

"They are when I'm one of the two," Percy replied. "But I'd rather not alert them to my presence yet. I'll have to disguise myself. We'll wait till nightfall and attack when Kronos is alone. I should be able to subdue him while you force the potion down his throat. Apollo made three just in case, but I don't see us needing more than one."

"How do you plan to disguise yourself?" Zeus asked. Percy didn't answer him. Instead he snapped his fingers and his body began to glow with a red aura. Seconds later where Percy had stood, now stood Ares. A clearly shocked Zeus stared wide-eyed at his son's form.

"I thought this form most appropriate," Percy told him, answering the unasked question. "If you were planning a secret strike on your father's strong hold it makes the most sense to take your war-god son with you. It's what Kronos would expect. Plus," Percy added with a grin, "it might prevent your siblings from attacking me once they're freed. They don't know about me yet after all."

"You've had all of this planned out for a while haven't you?" Zeus asked him.

Percy in Ares's form nodded slowly before answering. "My father, mother and I had a lot of time in the Void to plan. The month that she was missing here was nearly two decades for us. Time passes differently there," he said before glancing at Zeus. Zeus looked mildly surprised, but seemed to take the time dilation in stride. _I guess hanging out with me he's learning not to let things surprise him_ Percy thought wryly. "The time I didn't spend training, I spent with my parents planning this war. With any luck, that preparation will make the difference."

"You said you wouldn't take any direct action to dethrone Kronos," Zeus said confused. "Why would you need to plan for the war if you don't plan on fighting?"

"I said I wouldn't win Kronos's throne for you, I never said I would let his rule endure should you fail," Percy told him seriously. "If you want the throne you have to take it. If you don't I will find someone else who will, but Kronos will fall. One way or another." Zeus's brows drew down as he thought about what Percy had just told him. Percy reached over and grasped the god's shoulder, "My father has chosen you to rule over his creation after this war. As I was born to preserve and protect my father's creation, I will do my best to make sure my father's will comes to pass. That's why I planned, to give you every advantage I could. Prove your worth in this war, and the throne is yours," Percy finished with a grin. Zeus looked at him then and nodded.

Percy and Zeus fell into a restless silence as they waited for night to fall. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Percy stood. "It's time," he said as he grasped Zeus by the shoulder. "Remember, I'll restrain him, but you have to get one of those potions down his throat. Your siblings will be disoriented at first, but we'll have to do our best to get them out of there before the other Titans show up." Zeus just nodded, an eager light shining in his sky blue eyes. The duo disappeared in a swirl of dark energy.

* * *

Percy and Zeus rematerialized in a small chamber off of the main hall. Closing his eyes and concentrating, Percy sensed that Kronos was alone in his throne room. He put one hand on the door and turned to Zeus, "Ok, your father is through the door to the right. He's alone and not aware we're here yet. I can't sense the other Titans so they must not be close. You ready?" Zeus just grinned. Percy threw the door open and strode through. Around him were columns of black marble and braziers blazing with green flame. Between the columns were statues of the elder Titans. Percy's eyes took this all in as he turned to the Titan Lord. Kronos sat at the end of the hall in a massive obsidian throne encrusted with diamonds and inlaid with gold. His head jerked up as the door slammed against the wall, and piercing golden eyes locked on Zeus.

"So the prodigal son returns," Kronos said with a cold smile. "Come to join your siblings Zeus?"

"We've come to save them Father, not join them," Zeus replied just as coldly. Percy had expected Zeus to be fearful when he confronted his father, instead anger shone clearly on his face as Kronos spoke.

Chilling laughter echoed through the chamber. "My youngest son and a puny war-god come to challenge me? The ruler of the Universe? I thought even you were smarter than that boy." Zeus bristled at the insult and took a step toward his father. Percy stopped him with a hand on his arm, and stepped forward in his place.

"You talk large grandfather, but can you back it up? Come down from your throne and fight you little punk," Percy told the Titan in his best Ares impression. His sword sprang into existence in his right hand as he walked toward the throne. Kronos eyed the shining blade unconcerned.

"Another of Hephaestus's little inventions?" he asked. He held out his right hand and a black scythe materialized, the weapon's edge gleaming in the green light. Kronos stood. 'You're even more foolish than your father boy," Kronos said as he lunged forward.

Percy raised his left hand, palm out, and black energy erupted from his body. The energy formed into long ropes and circled the Titan Lord. Kronos swung his scythe at the ropes of dark energy, but Percy held them firm. He clenched his fist and the ropes contracted around the Titan's body pulling him to the ground and pinning his arms and legs. The scythe fell to the ground beside Kronos and disappeared. "Now Zeus," Percy said. "Quickly, he's powerful and this takes a lot of energy. I can't hold him for more than a few minutes."

Zeus sprung on his father. Kronos struggled against the restraints, and bit at Zeus's fingers as he reached for his father's mouth. Instead of prying his mouth open for the potion, Zeus threw several heavy punches at his father's face. Golden ichor dripped from the Titan's mouth as his held rolled back. "There," Zeus said with a grin. "That should make it easier on both of us."

Percy just laughed, "You've had your fun, now it's time to save you siblings. Use the potion." Zeus nodded and pulled out one of the vials. He opened his father's mouth and shoved entire thing between his teeth. A stiff uppercut shattered the glass between Kronos's teeth and the potion flowed down his throat. Zeus paused, looking thoughtful, and pulled out the other two vials. He forced these two into his father's mouth and broke them in the same way.

"Just being safe," Zeus said to Percy as he stood. "We only get one shot at this and I want to make sure it works."

Percy just shook his head, "I don't envy the poor bastard. I took one dose and it nearly put me out of commission. Three is going to suck." As Percy finished, Kronos's body began to shake violently. Percy turned his hand upside down, the ropes of dark energy responded by turning Kronos face down on the floor.

"How long is this going to take," Zeus asked impatiently.

"Shouldn't be long now," Percy told him. As he finished, Kronos began heaving. Mist flowed from his mouth and formed five clouds around his body. Orange, sea-green, black, gold, and green clouds materialized into the five oldest children of Kronos.

All the freed siblings collapsed beside their father. Zeus rushed to his nearest brother. Poseidon's sea-green eyes opened, "Brother?" he asked.

"It's me, all of you need to get up. We don't have much time," he told them all. The others were stirring by the time Zeus pulled Poseidon to his feet. Hades rose to his knees and looked expectantly at Zeus. "Can you travel Brothers," Zeus asked Poseidon and Hades. After they both nodded, albeit weakly, Zeus went on, "Each one of you grab a sister and follow me. We need to get out of here. Now." Zeus grabbed his disoriented wife, Poseidon cradled Hestia's child sized body, and Hades bent down placing a hand on an unconscious Demeter. "Will you follow?" Zeus asked turning to Percy.

"I will," Percy said. "Go, I'll cover you escape and meet you." Zeus nodded, and the six siblings flashed out together.

Percy dropped his hand, releasing the bonds of dark energy that held the Titan Lord. He stood over Kronos's unconscious body looking down with unveiled contempt. Snapping his fingers, Percy assumed his true form once more before crouching beside Kronos. He could feel the other Titans approaching, the amount of power he had used to restrain Kronos would not have gone unnoticed, but he was unconcerned. Slowly, Percy reached out with his sword and placed the blade across the Titan's throat. _I could end this war now_ he thought.

_That is not the way Percy,_ he felt his father's consciousness in his head. _We must allow the gods to fight this battle themselves._

_ But Father, _he thought back, _I'm to protect your creation. If I end this now and crown Zeus I could prevent this world from being torn apart._

_ Yes, _Chaos thought back sadly, _but every work of art must have contrast. The greatest of my painting use both light and dark. So must my masterpiece have war and peace. To stop that would be to betray your duty as Curator._

Percy sighed, he knew his father was right, but he did not want to lose any of his new-made friends among the gods. _I will do as you say Father_, he thought back finally, _but do not ask me to watch Mother or the other gods die. I will not do that. _

_I would not expect you to my son_, Chaos thought back proudly_. Your duty is important, but our family's safety trumps all._ Percy felt his father's consciousness leave his mind

Percy stood and retracted his sword. Kronos's golden eyes fluttered and searched the room before falling on Percy's face. "I spared your life today Titan at my father's wish," Percy said, "but you will not be long on this Earth. You can count on that."

"Who are you?" Kronos asked weakly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Percy told him. The throne room doors burst open and the other Titans poured into the hall. Percy's eyes never left Kronos. "See you soon Kronos," Percy said as dark energy engulfed his body.

Aphrodite POV

Zeus declared the week after the rescue a time of feasting and celebration. Aphrodite sat in the massive black throne her son had provided her as she watched her family. The return of the five eldest children of Kronos had given the forces on Crete a much needed moral boost. The minor gods Zeus had gathered in her absence did not know who Percy was yet, at his request, and so they still believed they were fighting a losing war. In the minds of many, the rescue gave them the first real hope they had for victory.

Aphrodite smiled as she looked at her son. He sat at a table in the throne room laughing with Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes. Using her powers to sense emotion, she reached out toward the group. As a goddess of love, she knew what attraction looked like, and there was definitely an attraction between her son and the young moon goddess. Percy's eyes shot up and he glared at her when he felt her power reach him. Aphrodite smiled widely. O_hh yes, there's definitely attraction there, _she thought. After a moment Percy's cheeks turned red and he dropped his gaze, but she could see a smile play across her son's features.

After a moment, Percy rose and walked to her throne. "Mother," he said, "would you come with me? I need to speak with Hades and Poseidon, and I think they would be more comfortable with a familiar face there."

"Of course son," she told him rising. The two walked to the trio of thrones where Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades sat. Zeus rose and embraced Percy, laughing all the while. Poseidon and Hades seemed wary, but rose as well.

Poseidon extended his hand toward Percy, while Hades contented himself with a bowed head and a murmured "Lord Perseus."

"No formalities please," Percy told him. "Just call me Percy. My mother and I need to speak with you three in private. Would you follow me?"

They all followed Percy to and empty corner of the room. "What's this about Percy?" Zeus asked.

Percy turned to the Eldest sons of Kronos. "My father has decreed that Zeus will take your father's throne when this war is done. I need to know that you two will not cause any problems with his ascension," Percy said seriously.

Poseidon answered immediately, "If not for you and Zeus I would still be in my father's stomach. Whatever you decided I will abide by, and I will gladly support Zeus as king."

Hades was a bit slower, but he affirmed what Poseidon had said. "I have no wish to rule, I will also follow Zeus as king if it is the will of Lord Chaos," he told Percy

"Thank you Brothers," Zeus said. "You two will rule beside me when I take the throne, I have no intention of making the same mistakes our father has made. Maybe you two can keep the authority from going to my head."

"Not likely," Poseidon said with a smile.

"Very doubtful," Hades agreed.

"Hey!" Zeus exclaimed. "Some brothers you two are!"

Percy laughed, "Ok you three, we need to plan our..." A scream from across the room cut him off. Aphrodite spun toward the source of the scream and felt the blood drain from her face. Iapetus and his son Atlas stood holding Artemis between them. "NO," Percy yelled beside her as he released a massive blast of dark energy toward the Titans. Before the blast reached them, all three immortals disappeared in flash of light.

_Ohh no, Percy!_ she thought, spinning toward her son. What she saw made her stumble back in shock. His normally black eyes pulsed a blinding white, as if two infinitely bright stars had taken up residence inside her son's head. His sword appeared in his right hand and his armor exploded from the stone around his neck. She could feel power rolling off of him in uncontrolled waves. "Percy!" she screamed, "you need to calm down!"

The glowing orbs that had replaced her son's eyes turned toward her. "They will pay," was all he said. Wind began to whip through the room and lightning flashed overhead. Two massive black wings exploded from her sons back, and Aphrodite's breath caught. She had only seen those wings once before. They had appeared the one time during his training he had lost control. He took out a whole wing of Chaos's palace before they could calm him down. For them to appear now meant his feeling for Artemis were stronger than she had thought.

"Percy," she pleaded, "we'll get her back, but you can't fight all of my brothers alone. Even you're not that powerful."

If he heard her he gave no sign. Percy crouched to the ground and extended his wings fully. Bringing them down with mighty crack of thunder, Percy shot into the night sky, leaving behind a very stunned group of gods. "Chaos help us," Aphrodite whispered as she watched her son disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so Moros is the personification of Impending Doom and Inevitability. Brother to the Fates (the Moirai) and son of Nyx (in some versions of the real world myth Ananke is their mother but I'm going with the myths that exist in the books). He was believed to be omniscient, omnipresent, and omnipotent, as he drove all things to their ends (Taken directly from the camp half-blood wiki). Much like his sisters the Fates, he was feared and respected by god and Titan alike. So basically, he's the male counterpart of the Fates.

Also, Arke is Iris's sister. Both were messenger goddesses, but Arke stayed loyal to the Titans.

Also, Iapetus was the original Lord of the Underworld before Hades as well as the Titan of the West. I can't remember if that was mentioned in the books so I figured I'd put it here to be sure.

Just a little background information for this chapter.

And to put the disclaimer I just realized I haven't been putting, I don't own anything affiliated with the Percy Jackson franchise. Though I really wish I did.

* * *

Artemis POV

Artemis was dreaming. She knew she was. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the council chamber talking to her brother and Hermes, then a flash of light and darkness fell. Now she was chasing game through her old hunting grounds near Othrys. _This isn't real_, she thought. _I need to get back._ Something had gone wrong. Maybe it was just one of her brother's dumb pranks gone arwy, or maybe it was a Titan attack. She didn't know, but she did know that drifting through unconsciousness would not help anything. With an effort, she forced herself back to consciousness.

Slowly, Artemis woke up. Her whole body ached. Whatever had happened, it had not been a gentle experience. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened. Her blood ran cold at the voice she heard.

A door opened and a single set of feet walked across a stone floor. A cold quiet voice spoke. "Well done Iapetus, Atlas," she hear Kronos say. "With any luck my granddaughter will have the answers we seek."

_Well_, she thought_, I guess it was a Titan attack. _So much for hoping her brother had done something stupid and injured her by accident._ And I was stupid enough to get captured!_

"Thank you Brother," she heard Iapetus answer. "The mystery being who attacked you was there when we took her. She should know who he is."

_So this is about Percy_, she thought.

"Good, wait outside," Kronos told him. Two sets of footsteps retreated across the room, and a door closed. "I know you're awake Artemis," Kronos said.

Artemis cursed under her breath before opening her eyes and looking toward Kronos. "Grandfather," was all she said. Kronos remained silent, studying her. That golden gaze was unsettling, and she couldn't bring herself to meet his eye. Instead she made a show of studying her surroundings. She was in a long black hall lined with marble columns. Green flames danced in braziers at the feet of statues of the Elder Titans. _This must be the throne room Percy told us about_, Artemis thought. She was chained to one of the columns beside the gaudy obsidian throne. Bronze shackles encircled her ankles and wrist. Kronos sat on the edge of the throne's dais still watching her. "You've redecorated," she said. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath and met his gaze. "What do you want?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Kronos was a long time in answering. "Who is he," Kronos asked in a soft, cold voice.

Percy didn't want his real identity made know, he wouldn't even let them tell their allies who he was, so Artemis was not going to betray his trust. She had to tell Kronos something though. Percy had told her of the original story Aphrodite planned to use on the Crete Council. If it was good enough for them, she hoped it would be good enough for Kronos too. "He's one of the Protogenoi," Artemis told him. "Aphrodite found him. His name is Perseus and he agreed to help our cause. Evidently you did something to annoy him Grandfather," she said with a smile. "He never told me who his parents are," she lied, "but his eyes make me think he's a son of Erebus or Nyx. Moros in disguise perhaps?" she mused aloud.

Kronos gave no sign of what he thought of the information. He sat silently, eyes never wavering, as he continued to stare at Artemis. She really wished he would stop doing that. Her pride forced her to try, but meeting that gaze was hard. Finally he spoke, "This Perseus spoke of his father's wishes. Moros has no father."

"Maybe he thinks of his mother's husband as his father," Artemis said. "I don't know what to tell you Grandfather, I just think it appropriate that Doom himself would appear at the end of your reign." She hoped Kronos was buying this story. If he thought he was fighting against a Primordial, especially one as powerful as Moros, it might buy them some time. _Of course_, she though, _if he knew the truth he'd run to the ends of the Earth to hide. _

"A pretty story Artemis," Kronos told her, "but I have spoken with the eldest Protogenoi. Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, Eros, even my own mother…they will take no part. They care not who rules this world."

"Your father did," Artemis told him, "and fate and destiny belong to the Moirai and Moros. Perhaps they have decided you have ruled long enough." She smiled then, "not even a Titan can tamper with fate, Grandfather."

Kronos stared at her for a long time. "We shall see, Granddaughter," he said finally rising. "But if I find out you have lied to me, it will not go well for you." He snapped his fingers and Arke appeared at his side. "Gather the council," he told the messenger goddess. She nodded and flashed out.

Kronos turn and sat in his obsidian throne. He waved his hand and eleven lesser thrones rose from the black marble floor. The Titan council began to flash in. All but Iapetus seemed surprised to see her chained next to the Titan Lord. _So Kronos doesn't trust his council_, Artemis though. That could prove to be valuable information if she ever got out of this place. "I see you have captured our granddaughter Kronos, I am assuming this meeting is about the man who attacked you?" Koios asked when he saw Artemis. Artemis glared at her maternal grandfather, the Titan of Farsight, but the look did not seem to faze him.

Kronos directed his answer to the council, "Iapetus and Atlas captured her. We needed information, information only a member of my son's council would have. Iapetus, tell the council of the mission."

"There's not much to tell," Iapetus said. "Kronos told us to bring back one of Zeus's minions, it didn't matter which. My son and I flashed into the council chamber and Artemis was the closest person. Atlas knocked her unconscious and we left. The man who attacked Kronos last week was there talking with Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"So who is he?" Themis asked looking sympathetically toward Artemis. Artemis had always been fond of Themis. The Titaness of Law and Justice was always fair when she judged. Artemis wondered how she could follow someone like Kronos.

"According to my granddaughter, he's one of the Protogenoi," Kronos said simply. Stunned silence filled the room.

"I had feared as much," Koios finally said. "Only a Primordial would have the power to restrain you as he did Kronos." Artemis smirked at the look on Kronos's face, he definitely did not like being reminded that Percy had bested him.

"What is his name?" Hyperion asked.

"Artemis says he has not revealed to them his true identity, and that he only goes by Perseus," Kronos told him. He glanced toward her then, "I'm not sure if I believe her, but she suggests that he might be Moros in disguise."

"The black eyes you described do suggest a son of Nyx," Queen Rhea said glancing toward Artemis as well. She was obviously nervous that Artemis had mentioned her betrayal to Kronos, but hid it well. "What else did she say?"

"Nothing," Kronos said simply. He sat silently for a moment before speaking again. "Krios, bring Perses and Pallas. Perhaps they will be able to get more out of her," he said. Artemis paled, the Titans of Destruction and Warfare were the last two people she wanted interrogating her. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold out under their questioning before she gave them what they wanted.

Krios laughed, "She won't last long with those two." He snapped his fingers and Arke appeared again. "Bring Perses and Pallas. Tell them Lord Kronos has a task for them," he told her. She nodded and flashed out. "They should be here shortly," Krios cut off as lightning suddenly flashed overhead. The Titans looked at each other worriedly, obviously wondering if the gods were planning to attempt a rescue. Thunder suddenly shook the throne room, and _something _fell from the heavens.

A massive dark form wreathed in white light crashed into the center of the throne room floor, blasting the assembled Titans from their thrones, toppling statues and columns, and filling the room with a cloud of dust. _Percy_, Artemis thought. Queen Rhea landed heavily next to Artemis. Looking around quickly, she crawled over and whispered in Artemis's ear, "I'll do what I can to get you out of here. Just hold on as long as you can."

Artemis looked thankfully toward her grandmother, "I'll be fine, and don't worry, but you need to leave now!" Rhea's eyes widened, but she nodded and flashed out. Artemis looked toward the massive crater at the center of the room. The dust had cleared enough for her to see the form of a man standing in the crater with massive black wings spread to either side of his body and eyes glowing brighter than the sun. Panic seized her. _Definitely not Percy_, she thought. She didn't know who this newcomer was, but she suddenly regretted sending her grandmother away. Here was an unknown, extremely powerful, and obviously pissed off deity, and she was chained to a damn column! _Maybe the real Moros has actually come_, she thought. The figure in the crater certainly looked like Doom personified.

"Who dares!?" Kronos roared pushing himself to his feet. His scythe appearing in his hands.

The figure ignored the Titan King, and bellowed his own challenge. "Iapetus!" he screamed loud enough to shake the room to its foundations. A familiar sword of starlight appeared in the figures right hand. Artemis gasped, it was Percy, but it was a very different Percy than she had grown close to over the past week. For the first time, she realized just how powerful her new friend actually was. She guessed his iron tight self-control normally kept his power in his grasp, but now uncontrolled waves of destructive power were rolling off of him. She knew that if any lesser beings had been in the room, they would have been burned from existence by his very presence. As it was, she was having a hard time keeping her own form together. He stepped forward and the cracked marble beneath his feet crumbled to dust. "Show yourself!" Percy bellowed.

The offending Titan rose unsteadily to his feet as Percy's gaze fell on him. A look of terror crossed the Lord of the Underworld's face and a spear materialized in his hands. It did him little good. Percy raised his left hand and released such a torrent of destructive energy at the Titan that he was blasted completely through the wall behind him. "Father!" a voice cried from the doorway. Artemis turned to see Atlas, Perses, and Pallas standing at the entrance of the throne room. The clash of weapons drew her eyes quickly back to Percy. Kronos and Hyperion had both attacked Percy together, and were doing everything they could to stay alive. Kronos's scythe spun in his hands, barely able to keep Percy's blade of light from his body, and Hyperion was already on the ground clutching his side. The Titan of Fire crawled away before turning and raising a hand. A torrent of fire engulfed Percy.

"No!" Artemis screamed, struggling against her chains. Hyperion held the blazing inferno as long as he could before losing consciousness. When the flames died, Artemis saw Percy was crouched on the scorched ground, his wings wrapped protectively around his body. With a yell, he surged to his feet, striking Kronos in the chest with an extending wings. The Titan Lord crashed into the dais that held his throne. _He's going to kill them all_, Artemis thought shocked. She'd seen impressive warriors before, she thought of herself as one of the best at close quarters combat, but she had never heard of anyone who could defeat three Elder Titans in a matter of seconds. This was true power. This was the Heir of Chaos wielding the power of the Creator.

Atlas roared from the doorway and charged with Perses and Pallas close behind. Artemis broke from her shocked stupor as the three Titans closed on Percy. "Percy, behind you!" she screamed. He didn't need her warning. He spun, bright eyes shining, before the words had even left her lips and met the Titans head on. Back and forth the four fought. Percy opened a deep gash in Perses thigh before spinning and knocking Pallas off his feet with a swooping wing. Spinning again, his sword flashed at Atlas's neck, and froze inches from the Titan. Artemis saw from the corner of her eye Kronos extending a hand toward the battle.

"Finish him, you fool," Kronos forced out through gritted teeth. Artemis panicked when she realized what was happening. The time spell held Percy for only a moment, but it was all Atlas needed. He ducked under the sword as the spell broke, and thrust his javelin forward, through Percy's armor into his abdomen. He backed up quickly, narrowly avoiding a backhanded slash, and left his weapon lodged where it was.

"Percy!" Artemis screamed. Percy stumbled away from Atlas grimacing in pain and fell to his knees. Dropping his sword, he grasped the javelin and pulled it from his body. Silver ichor dripped from the weapon as he tossed it aside. An injured Perses helped Pallas to his feet behind Percy

Kronos struggled to his feet alone and approached Percy, using his scythe to prop himself up. He crouched down and looked Percy in the eyes, "I will have the answers I want from you," he said, voice like ice, as Pallas brought down his bronze club on the back of Percy's head. The lights in Percy's eyes went out as he fell forward, losing consciousness. His wings slowly shrank back into his back, and his armor returned to the stone in his necklace.

_This can't be happening_, Artemis thought as she stared wide-eyed at her injured friend. She felt tears form in her eyes and she fought them back. _I will not let them see me cry!_ she told herself furiously, but on the inside she was breaking. Percy was their one chance at winning, what hope did they have without him? She saw the deaths of her whole family as he lay there in the rubble bleeding. She saw his death as well, and it affected her more than she expected it to. A single sob escaped her lips.

Kronos looked at her with contempt, "Tie him up and see to the wounded," he told no one in particular. "I'll question him once I've recovered." With that he flashed out. Atlas and Pallas drug Percy to the surviving column beside her, and began wrapping his body in bronze chains.

_Come back to us Percy_, Artemis thought. _We need you_. The tears finally started falling down her face.

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun_. Percy done gone and got himself wounded and captured. Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out in a few days. I have research to do for the next few chapters, so it might take a little longer than this one did. It shouldn't take to long though. Again, let me know what you think. Questions, ideas, comments, concerns; I'd love to hear them all.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took a few extra days to get this chapter up, but here it is now! Yeah yeah, still don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters, though I kind of wish I did.

* * *

Percy POV

_Ouch_, Percy thought. _Well that was painful. Note to self, don't lose temper again._ Nothing good ever came of it anyway.

"No, and it never will," a voice said. Percy froze. He recognized that voice whose owner had obviously read his mind.

"Hello Father," Percy said opening his eyes. He was laying on the floor of Chaos's throne room. His father was seated in his throne, looking down on him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Percy's memory was fuzzy. He remembered talking to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades with his mother one minute, and the next he was on the floor in Kronos's palace pulling a javelin from his stomach. Trying to remember the time between those two events was like trying to remember a dream after waking, possible, but difficult. That tended to happen when he lost his temper. Memories got fuzzy, and things ended up broken. _Seems like I'm the one who ended up broken this time_, Percy thought. His mother and father had taught him to control his emotions from an early age, and for the most part he succeeded, so something terrible must have happened to send him over the edge. "Do I even want to know what happened?" he asked his father.

Wordlessly, Chaos reached down and placed a finger on Percy's forehead. The fog clouding his brain vanished, and one memory shot to the front of his mind. "_Artemis_," Percy hissed. "They have Artemis!" Percy tried to painfully to push himself to his feet, but collapsed to his knees with a groan, clutching his abdomen.

Chaos leaned back in his throne, and continued his silent study of Percy. "Father, you have to send me back," Percy pleaded looking up at his father. "She needs my help!"

If Percy's words had any effect on him, Chaos didn't show it. Wordlessly, his eyes drifted to the swirling Universe at the center of the room. Percy followed his father's gaze, and searched to cosmos till he found the one he was looking for. Artemis was still chained to one of the few surviving columns in Kronos's throne room. Oddly enough, Percy was chained to one beside her, though it looked like the Titans had used many more chains on him. _So this is just a dream_, Percy realized. With a thought, his injuries vanished, and he rose to face his father.

Finally, Chaos spoke. "Perseus, what is your title?" his father asked.

_Ohh no, he's mad_. His father rarely ever used his full name, that he was doing so now was not a good sign. "Curator Father. You named me Curator of Creation," Percy replied.

Chaos nodded. "Yes Perseus, I did. And what are your duties as Curator?" Percy could see where this was going, but he had no choice but to reply. His father was right, after all.

"To preserve and protect your creations," Percy replied somewhat sheepishly.

Chaos nodded again. "So you do know your duty then?" he asked in mock surprise. "Then let me ask you, why?" Chaos asked deadly serious. It was only on rare occasion that Chaos grew angry, Percy had only seen it a few times in his life, but it was without a doubt one of the scariest things in existence. Percy knew his father would never hurt him, but he still had to push down the fear rising in him before he answered.

"They have Artemis," Percy forced out. Chaos's face softened a bit. "You gave me permission to protect our family, I was acting accordingly," Percy said. All softness in Chaos's face vanished.

"Are Iapetus and Atlas not our family as well?" Chaos asked angrily before answering his own question. "They're all my children Percy, and I care for them all. I sent you to Earth to dethrone Kronos and raise Zeus up, not to destroy part of my creation. You are Curator, not executioner. You are to minimize death, not cause it!"

"I couldn't just let them torture her Father!" Percy replied, his own anger rising. "And you know that's exactly what they were going to do."

Chaos sat back sighing, "I did not ask you to my son. You know as well as I that you could have freed Artemis without harming anyone. Instead you let your temper get the best of you and injured quite a few Titans. Iapetus is in danger of fading you struck him so hard." Chaos sighed again and rubbed his brow, looking every bit the exasperated parent. "You even lost concentration enough to let a time spell trap you. A time spell Percy! How long as it been since a time spell could snare you?"

Percy's anger vanished, and he hung his head in shame. His father was right. He had been a small child the last time a time spell had been able to snare him, especially one as weak as the injured Kronos had thrown at him. "You've given me a difficult job Father," he said, "I am not sure how to guarantee the outcome you want for this war if I cannot fight."

"I know I have son, and for that I am sorry, but you are my heir, you must learn to handle these difficult situations," Chaos said finally rising. He walked to Percy and placed a hand on his shoulder, starry black eyes staring into starry black eyes. "You are to give the gods every advantage you can in this fight, but you are not to fight this war for them. You can bring them to the brink of victory, but the final step they must take themselves. Only then can we be sure that they are worthy to rule."

"I understand Father," Percy said.

"Good, it's almost time you returned to your body, but two more things before you go. The gods may need your help in Tartarus. I expect your brother will not willingly release prisoners. If he fights, you have my permission to subdue him only," Chaos said seriously. "Do not kill him Percy."

Percy chuckled and rolled his eyes, "I won't Father. I am looking forward to meeting a sibling though. What was the other thing?"

"When this is over, you and I will work on controlling your true form, your winged form. You're young, and still maturing, so it only manifest when you are in extreme emotional distress, but with some practice I believe that you will be able to control it soon," Chaos said smiling.

Percy was shocked. He though that his winged form was just an emotional response, but now his father implied that it was his true form manifesting itself. _I guess I don't know that much even about myself,_ Percy thought wryly.

"You're young, you will learn." Chaos said with another smile.

"I hate it when you do that," Percy mumbled.

Chaos laughed this time, "See you soon son." He waved his hand and Percy vanished.

Artemis POV

Percy groaned and shifted in his chains beside Artemis. He had been out for hours, but now seemed to be finally coming to. He threw his head back against the column and mumbled, "aaand the pain is back." Taking a few long, calming breaths, he began concentrating on something. Artemis's eyes widened as the wound in his abdomen slowly began closing. A few minutes later, smooth skin covered the formerly injured area, and Percy let out a relieved sign.

Artemis waited till Percy finished before speaking, "You talk in you sleep you know?"

Percy didn't seem surprised to hear her speak, he just smiled and said, "Hey Moonbeam, nice to see you too."

"You know I don't like nicknames," Artemis tried to grumble, but she couldn't keep from smiling.

"And that's exactly why I use them," Percy laughed. He opened his eyes and looked at her then. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Well my ego was a little bruised," Artemis said with a smirk, "but since they captured you too I'm feeling a little better about myself."

"Ha ha," Percy said sarcastically, but Artemis noticed how he visibly relaxed once he learned she was uninjured. He leaned his head back against the column once more, closed his eyes, and sighed, "Go ahead and ask, I know you have questions."

"What in Hades' name was that!?" Artemis yelled at Percy. "I know I've called you and angel of death before, but that was in jest! I never knew you actually were!"

"Talking about the wings?" Percy asked. "According to my father that's my true form, it only manifests when I'm in extreme emotional distress. Today was only the second time it's ever happened." He looked toward the crater in the center of the room, "I lose control when in my true form. Things tend to get broken."

"And just why were you in such extreme emotional distress today?" Artemis asked.

Percy looked at her with a serious look on his face. "They took you," he said simply.

"Ohh…" Artemis said quietly. She had already known the answer, but still, hearing Percy say it so plainly took her back a moment. They had grown close in the time he'd been with the gods on Crete, and they both knew it, but neither had given voice to it till now. Looking around at the damage she realized that Percy cared for her a lot more than she previously thought. "Thank you Percy," she told him finally with a small smile, "for coming for me I mean."

"I always will," he said returning her smile for a moment then he shifted in his chains and grumbled, "even though it didn't do a lot of good." Atlas had not taken any chances with Percy. He was wrapped with three times the amount of celestial bronze as Artemis. He looked around the room again before finally looking down at his chains, "So you ready to get out of here?" he asked. "These chains are uncomfortable."

Artemis rolled her eyes, sometimes she questioned Percy's sanity. "If you haven't noticed yet, we're kind of tied up at the moment," she told him.

Percy laughed, "Celestial bronze can't hold me Artemis."

Percy must have found the shocked look on her face amusing because he laughed again. "What do you mean celestial bronze can't hold you?" she asked him.

"I can break these chain and get us out of here," Percy said. "Though now that I think about it we might as well stay and see if we can get any information. I assume they questioned you before I arrived, what does Kronos want?"

"Information," Artemis told him choosing to ignore the casual way he talked about breaking the indestructible chains. "Specifically about you. Who you are, where you came from, what you want. I told him you were Moros in disguise," she told Percy.

"Moros huh? Good choice," Percy said with a smirk. "Though I do like to think of myself as the scarier one."

Artemis roller her eyes again._ I swear this man has me doing that more than ever, _she told herself. Another part of her replied, _and you love every minute of it._ "I don't think he believed me at first," she said, 'but after than entrance you almost had even me convinced."

Percy nodded, "Well that should help throw him off my trail for a little while at least. I doubt I'll make it through the whole war without someone figuring it out though, to many people know already."

Artemis hesitated a moment before speaking, "Can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me anything Moonbeam," Percy told her distractedly. He was trying to blow his unruly black hair out of his eyes, it wasn't working. "You know that."

Artemis couldn't help but laugh as he gave up with a frustrated sigh. "Two things actually. First thing, why is your ichor silver instead of gold?" she asked nodding to the silver liquid drying on his robes.

"I'm the only natural-born child of Chaos," he explained, still absently. He was now trying to flip his hair out of his eyes by jerking his head to the side. "Silver ichor runs in my father's veins, I guess I inherited it from him. As far as I know we're the only two beings in existence with silver instead of gold. Blood of the Creator he calls it. That's how I have the power to heal myself." He finally gave up on his hair, "I swear I'm cutting this damn hair off when we get out of here," he mumbled.

"I like your hair," she told him. "Ok, second question, why do you want to keep your identity a secret?"

"You do?" he asked incredulous. "It's such a pain. Anyway, it's simple. I want to minimize my impact here. If no one knows I'm here then it's easier to do that. This Universe started out as an experiment, and it still is in many ways though my father has grown to love the subjects, but he still wants to allow things here to take their natural course as much as possible. I'm only here because the situation had turned dire, and Chaos feared for our family's future."

"Says the man who just threw around the entire Titan council, and probably killed one of my kidnappers," Artemis said with a laugh.

"He's not dead yet," Percy muttered with a grimace, "but my father says he might fade soon."

"You're father?" Artemis asked him.

"Yeah, he came to me in my dreams," Percy replied. "That's probably why I was talking in my sleep. Needless to say, he was not happy with my little temper tantrum." Artemis paled. Her father had been angry with her before sure, but having the Creator angry with you had to be a scary experience. "Yeah," Percy said seeming to read her mind. "Not fun."

A door behind them opened, and Artemis froze. She heard Percy chuckling beside her, and glanced at him. "This is one of those times that I question your sanity," she whispered harshly.

Percy ignored her. "I know it's you Prometheus," Percy said. All playfulness had vanished from his voice. He now spoke with authority that even Kronos would envy. "Show yourself."

The named Titan walked around the columns to stand before them. He crouched a few feet away and studied Percy. "A power of the Protogenoi?" Prometheus asked.

Percy nodded, but remained silent. His eyes we trained on the Titan. "You've been listening," Percy said after a moment, "How long?"

"Long enough to know who you are," Prometheus said.

Percy nodded, "I'd feared as much. You know I cannot let you tell Kronos?" Prometheus inclined his head in understanding. "Yet you show yourself anyway," Percy continued. Prometheus nodded again. Artemis could tell Percy was forming a plan, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what he was thinking. His face was a blank mask. "Rhea sent you," Percy said finally.

"She did," Prometheus said. "She gave Artemis her word." So her grandmother had allies among the Titans on Othrys. That could be useful information.

"You are here to free us." Percy said. Again Prometheus nodded. "Let me ask you something Prometheus," Percy said looking thoughtful. _Ohh yes, he's up to something_ Artemis thought. "Are you privy to the inner workings of the Titan council?"

"I am," Prometheus said. "My father, Iapetus," he said eyes hardening, "kept me well informed."

"Good," Percy said, he seemed to be ignoring the Titan's anger. "You will be coming with us when we leave."

"I will not," Prometheus said immediately standing. "I will not fight for Kronos, but I will not fight for Zeus either."

"That was not a request," Percy said dangerously. He leaned forward and the celestial bronze chains wrapped around his body snapped with little effort. Rising to look Prometheus in the eye. He snapped his fingers, and the chains around Artemis vanished in a puff of bronze smoke. She was shocked, but she rose too. Breaking celestial bronze was near enough impossible, and now Percy did it with next to no effort. Even knowing him as well as she did, his power still amazed her sometimes. "I will not ask you to fight, but I do need information from you," Percy told the Titan in a slightly softer voice.

"And if I refuse," Prometheus asked a bit unsteadily. Percy's display of power had obviously shaken him.

"You will not," Percy said. "As Titan of forethought you know what's coming. Kronos will fall and Zeus will rise. You want to be on the new king's good side, or you would not be here."

Prometheus seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, before nodding.

"Good choice," Percy told him. He turned to Artemis and said, "Let's go home."

* * *

And there you have it. Not the most exciting chapter, but I wanted to explore Percy and Artemis's relationship a little here. Here's a little sneak peak to look forward to; in one of the next two chapters we'll be meeting at least one (maybe two) other Primordials! Please, if you read and like the story then review it! I love to hear all the comments, questions and criticisms. This is my first fic, so all input helps! Thanks again, hope you're liking it so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. School started and my workload this semester is bigger than I expected, so I don't have as much time to dedicate to writing. Adding that to the fact that I couldn't get this chapter to work, I rewrote it like three times, and you have a few weeks delay between updates. Still not extremely happy with it, but it's good enough to set up what comes next. Still don't own Percy Jackson unfortunately. Hope you like it!

* * *

Aphrodite POV

Aphrodite sat with Artemis in her chambers on Crete. Three days had passed since Percy had returned with Artemis and Prometheus. Three days that had passed with agonizing slowness. Since coming back, Percy had been in private conversation with Zeus, Prometheus, Poseidon, and Hades. _He couldn't even spare a minute to tell me he was alright!_ Aphrodite thought. For the first few days, Artemis had been part of the conversations going on behind locked doors, but when the focus shifted from what had happened on Othrys to planning their next move she was dismissed. So here Aphrodite sat, with the young moon goddess, finally getting an account of what happened to her son.

"…I think breaking the chains is what finally convinced Prometheus to come with us," Artemis finished, voice touched with disbelief.

Percy breaking the supposedly unbreakable chains had obviously shaken Artemis more than watching him throw the entire Titan council around. Aphrodite wasn't surprised however, she'd seen him do as much and more while training in the Void. "After all you've seen, you're still surprised by his power?" Aphrodite asked.

Artemis's head jerked up, and she glared. Aphrodite sighed thinking to herself, _she always was the one to hear a challenge in every statement_. "It's one thing to know he's the second most powerful being in existence," Artemis said defensively, "It's something else to actually see it."

"I suppose it is," Aphrodite said. One thing however was bugging her about the tale. "So Chaos thinks Percy's true from is with the wings?" Aphrodite asked. Frankly, the thought scared her. Both times she'd seen Percy with his wings had been after he lost control of himself, and things ended up broken.

"That's what Percy said when he woke up," Artemis replied. "He said the wings only come out when he's in emotional distress, and that Chaos would help him learn to control it."

Aphrodite nodded. "I guess that makes sense in a way," she said after a moment. "He was always impulsive and emotional as a child, maybe Chaos thinks by teaching him to control his emotions he'll be able to control his winged form." _He's still young and immature in some ways_, Aphrodite continued to herself, _with experience he'll mature_. There was no need to tell Artemis that though. _I will not tarnish her image of him_, she thought with a small smile.

"Aphrodite…can I ask you something?" Artemis asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Of course," Aphrodite answered. She reach out toward Artemis with her power to see what the goddess was feeling. Confusion nearly drowned out all other emotions, but there was bliss there as well. Aphrodite smiled to herself, she knew what was coming.

"Why was my kidnapping enough to send him over the edge?" Artemis finally asked.

Aphrodite finally let her smile show. "You don't realize it yet, but Percy cares for you a great deal, and I can tell that you care for him as well," Aphrodite told her. "Above all else, Percy is loyal to those her cares about and will protect them at all cost. That's why losing you made him lose control."

Artemis looked at her with a blank expression on her face. Finally, after a time, she nodded as if Aphrodite had confirmed her suspicions. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, "I thought that might be the case," was all she said.

The two women lapsed into a comfortable silence, each content to remain with their thoughts, as they waited for Percy to leave the meeting. Aphrodite took the time to study Artemis. The moon goddess would not have been her first choice for her son, but she had to admit to herself that being around Artemis made Percy happy. _Happier than he was alone in the Void at least_, she thought. The only problem was after the war, Percy would be returning to his seat in the Void. It was neither right nor fair to either of them for Aphrodite to use her powers to fan the flames of love between the two as she normally did, but neither did she was want to deprive her son of his only chance at happiness by destroying the feelings before they blossomed. Percy would know if she was doing either anyway and would be furious with her. _That really only leaves me one choice_, she thought. For the first time in her long life, Aphrodite decided to allow a relationship that caught her personal interest to progress on its own, whether for good or ill. _Without my help they probably won't be more than friends anyway._

Aphrodite broke from her thoughts as the door opened and Percy walked in. She leapt from her chair and crushed him in a hug before he even had a chance to cross the room. "Don't you ever do that to me again Perseus," she told him through teary eyes. "I spent hours thinking you were dead!"

"I'm sorry mom," Percy said hugging her back. "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that, I won't do it again." Percy released her and looked toward Artemis, "Hey Moonbeam, I guess you told my mother what happened?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Just finished actually. Is Prometheus gone?"

"He is, we got all the information we could out of him and then Zeus let him leave," Percy told them. "He fears both me and Kronos so he went in to hiding. If we need him again I should be able to find him."

_Artemis lets him call her by nicknames?_ Aphrodite thought. Something only a few weeks ago the prideful moon goddess would never have allowed. _Ohh yes, she's smitten_. Aloud she asked her son, "So Chaos thinks the wings are a manifestation of your true form?"

"Evidently," Percy said. "He thinks by teaching me to control my emotions better he can teach me to control my other form." He paused to push his unruly dark hair out of his eyes, and sighed muttering to himself when it fell back into place earning him a laugh from Artemis. "I wish he would have helped me control it before letting me leave the Void though," he huffed.

"We were on a time line," Aphrodite told him, "we didn't have time to teach you everything. You know what you need to complete your mission." Percy didn't answer her, but he nodded absently so she continued. "Did you and Zeus decide what our next move will be?" she asked him.

"Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus are already on the way to the Underworld," Percy said. "The plans the same as it's always been, we just got some new information from Prometheus." Percy waved his hand, materializing a chair of black wood, and sat before continuing. "Evidently most of the Titans are unhappy with Kronos's rule, but will fight for him out of fear. Prometheus says Rhea has convinced only Eos, Selene, and Helios to side with the gods. Oceanus and Tethys she convinced to at least remain neutral."

"So Selene and Helios will join us?" Artemis asked. She seemed please her and Apollo's mentors would be fighting alongside them.

Percy nodded, "They will, but Kronos's forces still outnumber us. Your father and uncles need to succeed in releasing the Cyclops and Hecatonchires for me to feel better about our chances, and that's where I come in."

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite asked. "I thought you were going to let them do this alone?"

"I am," Percy said. "But that doesn't mean I can't help from behind the scenes." He laughed, "Plus, I thinks it's time I meet one of my siblings. Tell me," he said looking at them, "have either of you met another Primordial?"

* * *

Percy POV

Percy materialized in the Underworld with his mother and Artemis beside him. Before them stretched the entrance to the Pit. The darkness here was almost a physical thing. _Erebus knows we're here,_ Percy thought. _Hello brother_.

"Percy," Artemis asked looking around, "why did you bring us here?"

"We're going to have a little chat with my brother," Percy told her breaking from his reverie. "I wanted you two here to listen, maybe you might pick up something I miss. Three sets of ears are better than one, plus, I like having you two around." Percy glanced at his mother, she smiled at him and nodded.

"You don't want us to jump into Tartarus do you?" Artemis asked nervously.

"Gods no," Percy said. "I wouldn't do that to you two. I can summon him. The closer to the Abyss the easier it is. That's why we're here." Percy turned back to the Pit, trying to gaze through the darkness. If all was going according to plan, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus were already down there searching for the prisoners. They'd never succeed on their own, Tartarus wasn't one to give up something once it was in his grasp. He had to help them. He closed his eyes, concentrating on sending his consciousness into the Abyss. With his mind, he send two words echoing through the darkness. _Come brother_.

_Who summons me_, came the reply. _Erebus, is that you?_

_ Come brother, I am waiting, _was all Percy replied.

Percy opened his eyes. "He's coming. Prepare yourselves, but to not appear threatening. I do not wish to fight my brother during our first meeting," Percy told his mother and Artemis. As he finished speaking, the darkness of to Pit surged forward, materializing into the form of a giant. Tartarus was well over twice the height of any Titan or god. Bare from the waste up, his glistening purple skin rippled with muscles. His fingers were tipped with gleaming black talons, but his most terrifying feature was his face. Where eyes, nose, and mouth should have been was a swirling vortex of darkness. A darkness that tried to pull in and destroy all of his surroundings. Had Percy not been there to counteract the pull, his mother and Artemis would have already been dead.

"Who are you?" Tartarus's voice boomed across the plains of the Underworld. He was facing Percy, but his lack of a face made it hard to determine exactly where he was looking. Hatred, malevolence, and every dark emotion rolled of the Primordial in waves.

Percy knew without looking Tartarus's appearance was affecting his mother and Artemis. He turned to the two women and whispered, "Do not be afraid," before turning back to his brother. "Hello Brother," Percy said as he allowed his height to grow to match that of Tartarus.

Again, due to his lack of a face, Percy had a hard time judging Tartarus's reaction. The God of the Pit did lean forward a bit, appearing to study Percy. "You are neither Erebus nor Eros and therefore no brother of mine," Tartarus said. "But you are Protogenoi…some new progeny of my sister Nyx judging by your eyes," Tartarus said with certainty. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"I am your youngest Brother," Percy told him. "Recently risen from Chaos, and I fight for the gods in the war above."

Tartarus's laugh sounded like a mountain breaking in half. "You would have me believe a Protogenoi cares for the puny squabbles between Titan and god?"

Percy laughed in return. He needed his brother to cooperate for this plan to work, and if he was honest with himself, wanted his brother to like him as well. "What can I say Tartarus, I grew bored, and Kronos offended me when he defeated Ouranos. I thought this a good way to pass the time."

Tartarus's chuckle only sounded like an avalanche, "Very true, eternity grows boring on occasion." He paused then, "You say you are my brother, what are you called?"

"Perseus," Percy replied without hesitation. "I embody the Void that is the afterlife for immortals. You and I, we are not so different Tartarus."

"The Void…yes," Tartarus said softly. "I can sense the power in you that comes with such a domain. Very well brother, I believe you. Why have you summoned me?"

"I have need of your help brother, I need the Cyclops and Hecatonchires for the war above," Percy told him.

Tartarus stiffened, he obviously did not like the idea of releasing his prisoners. "And if I were to release these prisoners, what would I get in return?" he asked.

"I will personally through the Titans who fight into the Abyss for you to have for all of eternity," Percy told him.

Tartarus pondered that for a long moment. "I know you have already sent Kronos's three sons into my pit. I intended to trap them there…but Kronos has offended me as well. I cannot punish my wife for her actions concerning Ouranos, but I can punish her son. I will help you if you give me my step-son."

"On the condition that he is punished accordingly, he is yours," Percy said with a smile.

Tartarus nodded and turned toward the pit before pausing and looking back toward Percy. "Good to meet you Brother," he said before disappearing into the darkness of the Abyss.

Percy turned back to his mother and Artemis as he shrunk back down to their size. "Well that went better than expected," he said smiling.

* * *

Artemis POV

"Well that went better than expected," Percy said smiling as he shrunk back down to Artemis's height. As soon as Tartarus disappeared, the fear that had paralyzed her vanished. She collapsed to her knees panting, and out the corner of her eye saw Aphrodite doing the same.

"Speak for yourself," Artemis forced out between gritted teeth. "There was nothing easy about that."

"Are you ok?" Percy asked worriedly, rushing to her and his mother's side. "What happened?"

"They were caught between your will and your brother's," a feminine voice from the Pit said. "He was trying to, albeit subconsciously, destroy them, and you were preventing it from happening, also subconsciously. A rather uncomfortable position for anyone."

"I knew what I was doing," Percy told the voice angrily.

"On the surface yes, but you don't know enough" the voice said. "Had I not been here to help you hold them together, they would have been destroyed by your attempt to save them." Satisfied that they were ok, Percy helped them to their feet before turning to the Pit. Artemis glanced at him, he didn't seem angry anymore, just thoughtful.

"Night hasn't fallen yet," Percy said after a long moment. "You're early."

The voice laughed, clear and beautiful, "Clever. You knew how to manipulate Tartarus, and you figured out who I am." A woman stepped forward out of the darkness wreathed in shadow, and wearing a long black dress covered in nebula. Her eyes shone like miniature stars, and massive black wings were folded on her back. "Yes, I can proudly call you Brother."

Aphrodite gasped and fell to her knees. "Lady Nyx," she said bowing. Artemis followed suit, this was the oldest Primordial, and even Kronos in all his pride would fall to his knees. She never made it to the ground. Tendrils of darkness shot from Nyx and wrapped around Artemis and Aphrodite, gently bringing them back to their feet. For the second time in a matter of minutes, Artemis was paralyzed by fear. Percy just stood, looking at his sister.

"None of that now," Nyx said kindly. "I just spent a lot of energy trying to save you, let me see what I saved. Ahh, Aphrodite good to see you again dear. And Artemis it is nice to finally meet you."

Fear vanished and shock replaced it. This was the infamous Nyx? She reminded Artemis of her grandmother Queen Rhea. "You know me?" Aphrodite managed to say.

"Of course dear," Nyx said. "It was me who pulled you from the waves the night you were born. Pontus would have tried to kill you for entering his domain. I saved you and left you lying unconscious on the beach. Such a pretty child, I couldn't let my son Thanatos have you. And you, Artemis, you and Selene are the brightest light in the Night sky. How could I not know you?"

Artemis didn't know what to say, too much was going on and her brain couldn't keep up, so she said the first thing that came to her. "Percy, she looks just like you." The wings, the eyes, the swirling dark energy, the beautiful face, it all reminded her of Percy in Kronos's throne room.

Nyx looked at Percy then, "Yes…I can see your true form though you conceal yourself in this appearance. If you were female it would be like gazing into a mirror. You truly are a son of Chaos. The man, not the myth." She paused for a moment as she continued to look at Percy. "Who are you Brother?" she finally asked. "And do not give me that false story you told Tartarus. He was always more arrogant than smart, I will not be fooled so easily, there is not afterlife for immortals."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked nervously when Percy didn't answer. She, and everyone she knew always believed the Void was where immortals went when they faded. Since meeting Percy she assumed Chaos was ruler of the afterlife, among many other things, and Percy was his heir.

Percy was slow in answering her. "Immortals are beings of pure energy," he said finally. "When an immortal fades their consciousness ceases to exist and the energy returns to the universe. It can be reborn as a star, galaxy, or another immortal, but the original being is no more. Nyx is right, there is no afterlife for us."

"But you told Tartarus there was," Nyx said. "Very clever. Confirm his belief in the afterlife and give him hope for his own by presenting an opportunity to assist the afterlife's ruler. Throw in an opportunity for revenge, and you could have gotten him to do anything."

_She obviously admires Percy's manipulation skills_, Artemis thought. Artemis didn't blame her, Percy could give Athena a run for her money.

A sad look passed over Nyx's face. She looked down and her eyes lost focus before continuing, "The others were too young to remember, but I'm the oldest, I haven't forgotten. In my earliest memories I remember our father. A man, not the mass of energy my siblings believe him to be, but a real being. A tall man with eyes like yours. I remember the things he told us about his creation. That's how I know what the Void really is." She looked at Percy then eyes hardening, "The question is, how do you?"

Percy was wrestling with himself. Artemis could see he wanted to tell his sister the truth, but he feared the consequences. Finally he spoke, "Swear on our father's name to keep it a secret and I'll show you."

Without hesitation Nyx agreed. "I swear by the name of Chaos to keep you secrets brother."

The tension went out of Percy then. He walked forward smiling and wrapped Nyx in a hug. She seemed surprised, but hugged him back. Percy released Nyx, and turned to look at them. "Can you get back to Crete without me?" he asked. Aphrodite nodded, smiling toward her son. Percy smiled back, "Mother. Artemis. See you soon." With that, he and Nyx disappeared in a swirl of dark energy.

Artemis turned to Aphrodite, "Did that really just happen, or am I dreaming again?"

Aphrodite laughed and grasped her hand, "Let's go, I want to be back on Crete by the time Percy gets there."


End file.
